Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and apparatus for forming a biomedical device. More particularly, embodiments provide methods of depositing a biofunctionalizing material in an opening in the production of a biomedical device.
Description of the Related Art
The detection of specific nucleic acids is an important tool for diagnostic medicine and molecular biology research. Gene probe assays currently play roles in identifying infectious organisms such as bacteria and viruses, in probing the expression of normal and mutant genes and identifying mutant genes such as oncogenes, in typing tissue for compatibility preceding tissue transplantation, in matching tissue or blood samples for forensic medicine, and for exploring homology among genes from different species. Recent advances include the fabrication of biomedical devices, such as DNA sequencing chips and microfluidic chips, with gene probes incorporated therein.
In the fabrication of these biomedical devices, biofunctionalizing materials can be used in positioning and immobilizing the gene probes. Biofunctionalizing material, when in a liquid state, often needs to be deposited into patterned regions (e.g., vias or wells). Liquid films of the biofunctionalizing material are generally deposited in a blanket fashion. Once deposited, a subsequent removal/clean step, such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), is needed to remove the material from the interstitial areas in between the patterned regions.
However, there are a number of disadvantages to the use of CMP subsequent removal/clean steps. First, CMP may damage wells formed on the substrate. Further, CMP creates particulates, which must be removed. However, current protocols do not have the precision such that the subsequent removal/clean step can be avoided.
Therefore, a there is a need for methods for depositing a biofunctionalizing material with increased precision and a reduced clean requirement.